<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chuck Files by traveler_of_worlds_archived (gen_is_gone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496361">The Chuck Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_is_gone/pseuds/traveler_of_worlds_archived'>traveler_of_worlds_archived (gen_is_gone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, archived fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_is_gone/pseuds/traveler_of_worlds_archived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Various approximately 100 word length drabbles, mostly Charah, but also gen, angst, action ect.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Archived fic. Originally posted on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anniversaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Archived from fanfiction.net, and originally written at the age of sixteen. No changes have been made to the work, and it has been added here for the sake of keeping a stable archived record. Originally Published: 12-30-10.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello dear readers. As a way to work my way back into the writing mood, I'm going to write little snippets for Chuck. I like Chuck. It's a funny, incredibly versatile show and easy to write for. So here are some fics, mostly of drabble length, to tide me over until I finish 'Dollhouse'. The first three are in Sarah's POV, and as always, thank you to the wonderful Winterluna for beta-ing.</p><p>---</p><p>They've honeymooned in Paris, spent days wandering up and down white sand beaches in Mexico, had one memorable trip to Verona that ended with some very quick diplomatic skills on her part to pull them out of an incident of mistaken identity involving one of Morgan's pen pals and the woman's strictly Catholic Italian grandmother. She's keeping count of the number of expensive hotels they've spent passionate nights in, and the number is getting high. But, funnily enough, the most romantic anniversary she can remember all these years later is still a quiet evening in a safe-house in Berlin, snowed in for the night with nothing but a microwave, movie theater popcorn, a tray of quik-bake choco lover's dream instant cake and some candles. That and her husband on the ratty couch beside her, whispering "I love you"s dreamily in her ear. They sit and talk for hours about nothing important, no missions or feats of heroics or global crises, and fall asleep curled into each other, fingers entwined around fingers, caressing wedding bands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's never enjoyed cover jobs. She knows herself and knows what effect her looks have on men and so she always ends up in tight clothes and skimpy costumes. The first time she had to seduce a mark she almost flat refused to do it. They only thing that kept her from walking out of the CIA and never looking back was the promise of a real mission, a time when she'd graduate to a top agent and avoid having to stand in the too hot kitchen all afternoon and have horny teenagers come in for hot dog after hot dog, forgoing subtlety as they stare down the lacy front of her shirt. She would no longer force herself to grit her teeth and smile (and if they got too cocky put the kids in arm locks and forcibly eject them from the Wienerlicsious). So she has little tolerance for costumes by now. But seeing Chuck's face as she tries on bikinis and parades around his room in evening gowns does make her think that maybe, just maybe she'll dig up the old costume.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Endings and Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She has no one.</p><p>Not a con for a father or dead former mentor and most certainly not a man who betrayed her. Bryce betrayed all of them, the unit, the CIA, the country. He didn't pick her in particular to hurt. He went rogue and now he is dead and she does not care because she has no one. No one to love and no one to love her because it isn't an agent's duty to love. One must sacrifice the self for the whole. So she sits in a tiny apartment in Langley and when Graham assigns her the task of locating and eliminating whatever source Bryce sent the mysterious Intersect to she jumps at the chance. Keep the NSA's agent in check and neutralize any potential threat. Simple enough. She'll be back to her despair in a matter of days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>